Naruto of the Elves
by RainshadeTheWolf
Summary: Naruto isn't who you think he is. He is an Elf, one of the last of a race that was nearly wiped out 50 years ago. He is 75% Elf blood. He has been hiding his distinctive features with a henge, and now his secret has come to light due to a simple accident with a poisoned senbon.


**Naruto of the Elves**

 _ **RainshadeTheWolf**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Senbons and secrets**_

* * *

It was supposed to be a simple C rank. That is, until the missing nin showed up. That's when it got hairy.

"Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke hit the ice mirrors with his fireball, but they remained. 'what the...?' he didn't have time to ponder further because the masked ninja attacked with senbon again. He dodged, but a few hit their mark. He winced and ripped them out without a thought, instantly regretting it. That's about when Naruto showed up. He gave a dramatic entrance, then did something stupid. As usual. He rushed in without thinking and got trapped in the dome with Sasuke. The fight progressed, and suddenly, Sasuke saw the masked Nin throw senbon at Naruto while he was down. He couldn't dodge, and Sasuke saw no reason to help. After all, maybe he could get a hit while the nin was distracted. The senbon struck, and Naruto's body spasmed on the ground, before becoming still. Then there was a poof of smoke usually associated with release of jutsus. The masked ninja froze and stared at Naruto. As Sasuke crept up behind them, he wondered what had caught the shinobi's attention as to distract them from the battle at hand. He peered over their shoulder. What he saw shocked him.

It was Naruto, but not. His hair was paler, and it seemed more willing to lay flat. His face was more angled, more cat-like. His ears came to tips, making him look more like a cat then before. All in all, he was elegant. _Beautiful._ They stared at Naruto for who knows how long when suddenly, Zabuza came flying through the the gap in the mirrors, a stab wound in his gut. The masked ninja gasped and rushed to his side. They helped him up and shunshined away. The mirrors soon disappeared after. Kakashi and Sakura came rushing in, only to find that Sasuke still had not moved. They moved to see what he was looking at, and froze as well. Sakura's jaw dropped while Kakashi's eye widened. "N-N-N-Naruto!?"Stuttered Sakura. Kakashi just stared. Sasuke finally snapped out of it when he noticed blood pooling around him from his numerous injuries. He stooped, and picked Naruto up, nearly flinging him because he wants lighter than expected. "Come on Kakashi, Sakura. They could come back." Sasuke said. Kakashi jolted and moved over to pick up Naruto himself, but Sakura simply staggered towards Tazuna's house. 'Naruto, just who are you?'

* * *

 **Gatos** **hidout**  
"So what your saying, is that you attacked the boy and he was knocked out, then a- a henge, you say?- released and he looked different." Gato repeateed. Haku nodded slowly, still not able to get over the occurrences at the bridge. Gato rubbed his stubby chin in thought. "Zabuza, this is twice you've failed me now. Normaly, I would have fired you by now." At this, Haku and Zabuza tensed. "But. I have another deal. Bring me the blonde boy, and I will pay you double." Gato said, each word slithering like a snake out of his slimy mouth. Haku threw a worried glance at her master, but he didn't look back. Instead, he appeared to be deep in thought. He soon let out a sigh, and said "I accept." Gato nodded, obviously happy with the deal, despite getting, what appeared to Haku and Zabuza as, the worse end of the deal.

* * *

 **Tazuna's** **House, three days after battle**.  
To everyone's surprise, Naruto had yet to wake up. With his incredible healing rate, this was worrying. Today Kakashi was attending to him. He sat, dozing slightly, when a sudden moan cut through the silence. His eye shot open, and darted around the room until he realized the sound had come from Naruto. He looked down, and watched as Naruto's eyes flickered open. His is where glazed over for a few seconds, when the suddenly cleared. He glanced around quickly, looking for intruders, when his eyes landed on Kakashi. They narrowed, almost impersetively. "Hello, Naruto!"greeted Kakashi, maybe a little too cheerily. Naruto's face became gaurded. "Hello." he said plainly, adding nothing else, and giving nothing away. Kakashi inwardly frowned. This wasn't like Naruto at all. He sighed, more secrets. On the outside though, he was asking how Naruto felt. "I've felt worse." Naruto stated simply. Kakashi stood and left the room, Naruto's eyes following him the whole way. He walked into the dining room where Sasuke and Sakura where. He sat down, and sighed. "Kakashi-sensei, aren't you supposed to be watching Naruto?" Sakura wondered. Sasuke tried to look indifferent, but gave his curiosity away when his eyes darted instantly to Kakashi's face. Kakashi almost laughed at them, but Naruto still lay heavily on his mind. "Naruto's awake." He said by way of answer.

* * *

 **Naruto's** **room.**  
 _well. now they know._ Naruto thought dully. _I guess there's really no use denying it, but I feel more comfortable in my henge._ With that thought, Naruto summoned enough Chakra to use the henge, and did so. This is no ordinary henge, you see, this is a Kage Henge. This henge is so powerful, it only releases when you get knocked out. Unfortunately, this means that it is constantly drawing on your chakra reserves, causing severe chakra depletion to most, and death to others. Orriginaly, the henge stayed up when you were knocked out, but then several users died in their sleep of chakra exhaustion. Naruto ordinarily would have used it anyway, but the original record was lost, and thus the hand signs, too. This henge was also physical. If someone hit a part of the illusion, then they didn't pass right through. Instead, they hit a wall of chakra that acted as a body. The jumpsuit helped hid the bodily imperfections , so he could focus more on keeping is face, hands and feet presentable. He sighed as he felt the familiar weight of the henge press on his body in places it hid his normal features. At first, it had been unbearably uncomfortable, but as time went on, it soon became rather soothing to know that there was a chakra wall between him and the harsh things of this reality. He sighed, allowing himself to sink into the comfort, dozing, but not asleep.

* * *

 **Oh my gosh. I'm so embarrassed! I didn't realize it was all glitchy! I glanced back to see how this story was doing, and saw all the comments and then the glitched chapter. I'm pretty new to , so excuse my ignorance. Anyway, thank you to Synthetic Paradise for explaining how to fix it. I apologize to mclovinofdark, MrGoodyTwoShoes, guest1, guest2, and maddy madhatter for the mistake. Also, this story is on Wattpad under the same name. My user is Rake8MyBlueCookie.**


End file.
